Coloreame hermosa
by Estrella'black
Summary: Runaway xo. Un momento cursi sin sentido. Edward le dice a Bella sobre los diferentes colores en los que le gusta verla vestida. Corto one-shot


**Coloréame hermosa**

**A/N: ****Esto es totalmente sin sentido, simplemente salió de mi mente :) **

**Disfrútenlo, de todos modos****, jaja. **

Edward y yo estábamos en su cuarto, mirándonos el uno al otro en silencio. Yo sabía porque estaba mirándolo. El radiante sol había comenzado a filtrarse por la enorme ventana, y los rayos estaban penetrando su cristalina piel. Estábamos a lados opuestos de la habitación, el, estaba totalmente congelado cerca de la ventana, yo estaba parada congelada en el marco de la puerta.

Podía sentir mis mejillas sonrojándose mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Una vez que llegó a mis mejillas, una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios. "¿Edward?" pregunté, conscientemente cruzando mis brazos frente a mi pecho. "¿Qué estas mirando?"

Sorprendiéndome, comenzó a caminar hacia mí lentamente, cruzando su enorme habitación. "Ed-ward," Tartamudeé cuando su destellante figura se acercó aun mas, mi respiración ya se había vuelto anormal, solo por la profunda mirada de sus ojos.

Finalmente se encontró conmigo, envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura, adentrándome en la habitación para poder cerrar la puerta. Cuando estuvo cerrada, cuidadosamente me puso de manera de que mi espalda estuviera contra la pared. Puso una brillante mano al lado de mi rostro y se inclinó hacia mí, sus ojos vagaban por mis rastros, aspirando mientras se acercaba a mi cuello.

Recargué mi cabeza en la pared, tratando de enfocarme en algún punto en el techo, para tener una mayor oportunidad de no desmayarme. Sus labios finalmente se encontraron con la cálida piel de mi cuello y el aliento que estaba conteniendo salió estrangulado y tembloroso. Subió besando la línea de mi mandíbula y paró en mi odio. "Amo este color en ti."

Traté de recordar de qué color era la blusa que me había puesto esta mañana, pero fallé miserablemente cuando sus labios alcanzaron mi cuello de nuevo. No podía mirar hacia abajo sin interrumpir sus maravillosos besos, así que, susurré indecisa, "¿Mmm, que color estoy usando hoy?"

Edward rió ligeramente y volvió a poner sus labios enseguida de mi oído. "Rojo. Complementa los hermosos rayos rojos de tu cabello en el sol, y el adorable rubor en tus mejillas." Trazó suavemente la cálida piel de mi mejilla y rió una vez más.

Me tomó un momento acomodar el revoltijo de mis pensamientos en un enunciado completo, pero eventualmente pude hacerlo. "Pensé… que te gustaba cuando… usaba azul."

"Me gusta cuando usas azul, por que complementa tu preciosa piel," sonrió suavemente, haciéndose hacia atrás para enfocar toda su atención en el pulgar que estaba haciendo suaves círculos en mi ruborizada mejilla. "Y me gusta cuando usas café, porque va con tus perfectos ojos. Y rosa, porque combina con tus deliciosos labios." Cuidadosamente usó su dedo índice para trazar la figura de mis labios. "Blanco, porque va con tu hermosa sonrisa."

Finalmente me reí cuando su voz fue reemplazada por suaves besos en mi frente. "¿Debería vestirme como un arcoíris entonces?"

"Alice," Gemí, mirándome en el espejo, "¡Se que me escuchaste, y quisiera que supieras que no hablaba en serio!"

Alice rió y comenzó a tirar de mi para bajar las escaleras, "Oh, deja eso. Sabes que le encantará."

Seguí ruborizándome mientras me arrastraba al vestíbulo. No vi a Edward hasta que subí la mirada. Estaba sonriéndome e inmediatamente corrió hacia mí, pasando sus manos por los lados de mi vestido multicolor.

Emmett sin embargo, encontró mi atuendo histérico. Entre risas sonrió y dijo; "¿Apoyando el orgullo gay huh Bella? ¿O simplemente tuviste una pelea con una caja de crayones?"

Edward lo ignoró y dio un paso al lado donde estaba para que quedara fuera de mi vista. "Creo que te ves absolutamente hermosa." Luego alcanzo uno de mis tirantes con sus dedos, sonriendo ante el diseño de arcoíris. "Definitivamente llenas mi mundo de color, amor"

Con eso se agachó y presionó sus fríos labios contra los míos, sus dedos trazaron figuras en la piel expuesta de mi espalda.

Mi cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás poco a poco mientras bajaba hasta mi cuello. Cuando terminó de besarme estaba decidiéndome a ir y comprarme más de estos maravillosos vestidos...

**¿Qué les dije?** **Algo sin sentido :)**

**¡Gracias por leerlo de todos modos! **

* * *

aww simplemente tenia qe subirlo ya :p hermosoo no? desentresenme con un review (: yy gracias a todos los qe me han agregado al msn (:

a varios cientos de kilometros puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol (8)


End file.
